supernatural lust
by jc76
Summary: New story pics up around season 3 sorry no wincest but Dean is gay.
1. introduction

lust

intro

This will be a supernatural story that involves Dean coming out and finding love. Sam going through alot of changes. Along with the introduction of a new character named Jay he is the descendant of the greek and egyptian gods he is immortal and more powerful than anything Sam and Dean have ever seen but he is on there side and will be traveling with them. It should be good especially when Dean falls in love and Sam may find someone to who knows.


	2. Chapter 1 the start

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean are driving. They pull into the parking lot of a bar called Tric.

Sam: Your sure that this is the bar that the vampires hunt at right?

Dean: Yes Sammy i'm sure.

Sam: Just checking.

Dean: Got your weapons?

Sam: Yep.

Dean: Ok can we go in there now.

Sam: Ya.

They got out of the car and went inside. They began to look through the crowd for anyone who could be a vampire, when a guy walked up to Dean. The guy was cute tall dark hair green eyes hunky body.

Guy: Hi I'm Jay, wanna dance?

Dean: Ya.

Jay: cool.

Sam had a puzzled look on his face as Jay lead Dean to the dance floor. Where they began to dance grinding into each other constantly until the song was over. Then a guy with a punk rock lock asked to cut in Jay said " yes" and Dean walked over to Sam.

Sam: What was that all about?

Dean: I don't know some just came over me.

Sam: What ever.

Jay: Wanna go out side where we can be alone.

Guy: You read my mind lets go.

The two head for the door leading to the alley.

Sam: Ok that guy you we just dancing with is heading out side with the guy that looks like he could be a...

Dean: Cut Sam off lets go get us a vampire.

Dean and Sam head outside to the alley to find the punk guy now with his fangs out getting beat up by Jay. Jay punched him in the face then flipped over him as he was doing so he kicked him knocking the vampire over onto his back. Jay looked at Dean and could see his mini sword sticking out. Jay held out his hand and the mini sword left Deans hand and floated over to Jays open hand. He then chopped the vampires head off in one fast motion. This whole seen had the Winchesters puzzled they had never seen anyone move that fast and take out a vampire. Jay walked over to Dean and Sam he held out the handle of the blade to Dean.

Jay: Thanks Dean couldn't 't have done it with out you.

Dean: How did you do that.

Jay: I'm gonna go get a bit to eat at the diner over there if you wanna talk come with me.

Jay walked toward the diner he had just pointed at. Sam and Dean began to talk.

Dean: We should go talk to him.

Sam: He's probably a Demon.

Dean: We can find out.

Sam: lets just go back to the motel.

Dean: Come on Sam.

Sam: fine. he yield to Jay "wait up".

Jay stopped and waited for them to come over to him. When they got up to him Sam had a flask out.

Sam: Drink this.

Jay: Holy water right.

Sam: Of course.

Jay: What don't trust me.

Sam: No.

Dean: If your not a demon you have nothing to worry about.

Jay: fine

Jay took the flask out of Sam's hand and drank some of the holy water. Nothing happened to him so they head into the diner. They sat down in at a table. Place there orders and began to talk.

Sam: If your not a demon then what are you.

Jay: Who Said I was anything?

Sam: No hunter can move like that.

Jay: Your right.

Sam: So what are you?

Jay: A god or at least the son of a god.

Sam and Dean: What

Jay: My father was Zeus and my mother was Isis.

Dean: Who is Isis?

Jay: The egyptian god of magic.

Sam: So the greek gods and egyptian gods are real like in mythology?

Jay: Yes only most mythology is wrong.

Dean: So what your a god and you hunt things?

Jay: Sometimes I hunt.

Sam: What about tonight?

Jay: That was just so that I could meet you two.

Dean: How do you know us and how did you know we were going to be here?

Jay: I know you because of your reputation, I knew that you were going to be here because I had a vision.

Sam: How do we know we can trust you? I mean this could be a set up to kill us.

Jay: Because if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already.

Dean: What do you want?

Jay: Alot of things the first thing is to get you out of that contract. The second is to stop this new big bad that's coming.

Sam: Ruby said she could help Dean, and what big bad.

Jay: Not sure on the big bad yet all I know is that it's worse than the yellow eyed demon. As for Ruby she's good but not good enough to get Dean out of his contract and keep you alive Sam.

Dean: What could be worse than the Yellow eyed demon.

Sam: How do you know Ruby.

Jay: We have a history nothing romantic of course but we've helped each other out for time to time. As far as demons go she's the only one that I would trust.

Dean: I'm getting kind of tired what motel are you staying at we'll give you a lift.

Jay: Same as you.

Sam: Will pick this up tomorrow.

Jay: Sure Sam.

They drove back to the motel Jay went to his room and the Winchesters went to theirs.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 2 new feelings

Chapter 2

Jay was in his room watching TV when there was a knock on his door. He went over to the door and opened it standing there outside his room around 2 in the morning was Dean.

Jay: What can I do for ya?  
Dean: Can we talk.  
Jay: Sure but weren't you tired before?  
Dean: I can't sleep.  
Jay: Me ether.  
Dean: So can I come in?  
Jay: How about we go for awake? I'm sick of this room.  
Dean: Ya that's fine.

Dean and Jay started to walk heading out to the park near the motel.

Jay: So what did you want to talk about?  
Dean: I just wanted to know why you asked me to dance?  
Jay: I asked you to dance because your kind of cute.  
Dean: Did you us some kind of mind control on me to get me to say yes?  
Jay: No.  
Dean: Cause I don't know why I said yes. I mean I'm not in to guys.  
Jay: Listen Dean you don't have to hid who you are.  
Dean: I'm not hiding anything.  
Jay: Dean I know.  
Dean: What do you know.  
Jay: I know that your gay I can read minds and I tend to just know things about people.  
Dean: I've never told anyone and why did you read my mind.  
Jay: I did read your mind sometimes things just slip through no control on my part.  
Dean: what?  
Jay: If your thinking about something really strongly sometimes it will slip into my head.  
Dean: Ok but please don't tell anyone.  
Jay: If your worried about Sam I won't say anything until your ready.  
Dean: I'll never be ready he can never know.  
Jay: You have to come out at some point.  
Dean: Who says?  
Jay: It's not good to hold things in like this trust me.  
Dean: Sam would freak he would flip out.  
Jay: He's your brother and he loves you know matter what.  
Dean: How can you be so confident?  
Jay: It come with years of practice.  
Dean: I don't know if I'll ever feel like you.  
Jay: You will at some point. Can I ask you something?  
Dean: Go for it.  
Jay: Why did you say yes when I asked you to dance.  
Dean: I guess I thought you were cute to.  
Jay: Really.  
Dean: Yes really. I can't believe that I just said that I mean me saying that I found a guy attractive.  
Jay: I guess your growing.  
Dean: Maybe.  
Jay: I'm kind of tired so lets head back now.  
Dean: Ok.

Dean and Jay head back to the motel. They reached Jay's room and turned to say good night.

Dean: Thanks for talking to me, and helping me feel a light better.  
Jay: No problem anytime you want to talk I'm here for you.  
Dean: Thanks I'll keep that in mind.

Dean looked in to Jay's green eyes as the light from the moon made them light up. Dean out of nowhere kissed Jay for about a minute then pulled away.

Dean: I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that.  
Jay: It's ok.  
Dean: No it's not I just kissed you without any idea or thought if you wanted to kiss me.  
Jay: It's ok trust me that was a great kiss, and I wanted to kiss you too.  
Dean: Really?  
Jay: Yes really and one more thing never be sorry for how you feel or for who you are.  
Dean: Ok so you wanted to kiss me.  
Jay: Of course, did you like it.  
Dean: Actually I did I would even be willing to do it again.  
Jay: Really?  
Dean: Ya.

Dean and Jay kissed again pressing there smooth wet lips together. After they were finished they said good night Jay went into his room and Dean walked down to his.  
The next morning Dean woke up early showered, got dressed and head down to Jay's room. He knocked on the door and Jay opened.

Dean: I didn't wake you did I?  
Jay: No you didn't I've been up for a few hours.  
Dean: So do you want to go get breakfast?  
Jay: That sounds good.  
Dean: Cool.  
Jay: But you know what else would be good to?  
Dean: What?  
Jay: A kiss.  
Dean: Ok.

He looked around and saw no one else so he kissed Jay. But someone did see him kiss Jay and that was Sam which he went back in to his room before Dean or Jay knew he was there. So neither of them new that Sam head seen. They stopped kissing and head for the car.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3 discovery truth

Chapter 3

Dean and Jay pulled up to a diner where they gotta out of the car and started to walk toward it. Jay went to hold Deans hand and he moved it away.

Dean: Not here there's other people here.  
Jay: So?  
Dean: Listen I'm not ready for anyone to see me with a guy like that.  
Jay: Ok, I can respect that but at some point it would be nice.  
Dean: Ya but not now.

They walked into the diner, found a table sat down and placed there orders.

Jay: So what is this?  
Dean: What are you talking about.  
Jay: Us having breakfast.  
Dean: What do you mean.  
Jay: Is this to friends hang out or a date.  
Dean: Well I could of thought it was a date but only if you want it to be.  
Jay: Good cause I really like you.  
Dean: I like you to.

They ate there breakfast and left bring something back for Sam. When they got back to the motel they went to there own rooms.

Dean: Hey Sammy your up I went and got breakfast.  
Sam: I'm not hungry. Have you seen Jay.  
Dean: Ya he went with me to get breakfast.  
Sam: Ok.  
Dean: I'm gone take a shower then the three of us can talk.  
Sam: That sounds fine.

Dean got in the shower and Sam slipped out of the room to go down to Jay and talk to him. Sam knocked on the door Jay opened it and let Sam in.

Jay: So what do you want to talk about?  
Sam: My brother Dean.  
Jay: What about him?  
Sam: Is there something he's not telling me?  
Jay: Not that I know of.  
Sam: Really cause I saw you to kiss.  
Jay: When?  
Sam: This morning.  
Jay: What do you want me to say?  
Sam: Is my brother gay?  
Jay: Yes but I promised him that I wouldn't tell you.  
Sam: Why doesn't he want me to know?  
Jay: He's afraid that you want love him any more.  
Sam: That's crazy he's my brother and the fact that he likes cock doesn't change that.  
Jay: He just needs time, and he will at some point tell you.  
Sam: I'm a little in shock but I'm ok with it.  
Jay: That's good but please don't say anything just be open for him.  
Sam: I won't, this conversation stays between us.  
Jay: Ya.  
Sam: One more thing I respect you for be there for my brother and not saying anything.  
Jay: It's my pleasure and it's not mine to tell.  
Sam: Last thing are you to together?  
Jay: We went on one date and kissed a couple of times but that's it.  
Sam: Just as long as you don't hurt, ok?  
Jay: I would never hurt him.  
Sam: I need to get back so Dean doesn't notice that I'm gone.  
Jay: Ok.

Sam left Jay's room and went down to his and Deans. He got back to the room and his brother was still showering. After Dean showered and got dressed him and Sam met Jay outside.

Jay: What's up you two?  
Sam: We think there's something supernatural going in a small town in Texas.  
Jay: So?  
Dean: So where going to go check it out.  
Sam: Do you want to come with us.  
Jay: Sure, so dose this mean you trust me?  
Sam: Ya I guess so.  
Dean: Same here.

They started toward the car with there bags when they got to it standing there was Ruby.

Jay: What the hell are you doing here?

Ruby and Jay hug. Then they all started talking again.

Ruby: It's been along time Jay.  
Jay: It has but it's good to see you.  
Sam: So what are you doing here?  
Ruby: I've got a tip for you. Meg is in Texas and she may know something important.  
Jay: What about this new threat?  
Ruby: Maybe.  
Sam: She most be the one killing the people.  
Ruby: I'm gone get going.

Ruby teleported away. 

Jay: What's going on in Texas?  
Sam: Several young girls have come up dead and all of them are missing an organ.  
Dean: And they were all ripped apart.  
Jay: What are we waiting for lets get going.  
Dean: It's a two day a drive.  
Jay: I can get us there faster.  
Sam: How?  
Jay: Just get in the car.  
Dean and Sam: Ok.

They all got in the car and with in a second they were parked in front of a motel in Honey grove, Texas.

Sam: Wow.  
Dean: What the hell was that?  
Jay: It's a form of teleporting. Now lets find that demon.  
Sam: Ya that might take a while.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4 ideas and plans

Chapter 4

The three of them got out of the car and looked around. They where in a motel parking lot next to the motel was a bar.

Jay: Dean and I will go get rooms, you should go check the bar and see if you can find her.  
Sam: Ok.  
Dean: Then come back and meet us at the car.  
Sam: Will do.

Sam started off toward the bar. Jc and Dean began walking toward the Motel.

Dean: About what you said when we first meet you can you real help me out with my deal.  
Jay: Of course I can.  
Dean: How?  
Jay: I have a few different ideas, the first one being get me close enough to the demon holding your contract and I can make a new deal.  
Dean: What Kind of deal?  
Jay: If he doesn't let you and Sam live I'll kill him. If he agrees then I will swear not to hurt him as long as you to are a live and unharmed.  
Dean: What if you killed him?  
Jay: I don't know what would happen.  
Dean: What are your other ideas?  
Jay: My next best one is to find my mother and break the deal.  
Dean: Breaking the deal will kill Sam.  
Jay: Yes but my mother Isis can bring the Dead back to life.  
Dean: What if the deal lead to my death can she bring me back?  
Jay: I don't know.  
Dean: So where is she?  
Jay: That's the problem I don't know where she is. I've been looking for her for the past 50 years.  
Dean: 50 years how old are you? You look like your around 26.  
Jay: Let's not go there that's more of a 5th date question.  
Dean: What do you say we check in and then go make out for a little.  
Jay: After only one date, what do you think I am a whore.  
Dean: I..I..  
Jay: It's fine I'm kidding we can go make out but only for a few minutes.

Dean and Jay walked in to the managers office. Jay Looked at the manager and he stood up and grabbed the keys to two rooms.

Manager: I want you two have these rooms on the house there the best we've got.  
Jay: Thank you.

Jay took the keys that the manager handed him and he left with Dean.

Dean: What was that?  
Jay: That was mind control.  
Dean: So you can control who ever you want and get them to do what ever you want.  
Jay: Ya but I only use it for things like this.  
Dean: That's respectable I guess.  
Jay: Well I do have a temple full of gold.  
Dean: Really?  
Jay: Ya.

Dean and Jay walked into one of the rooms and began to make out placing there smooth wet lips together. Jay placed his hand on the back of Deans head. While Dean placed his hands on Jay's back.

Sam walked into the bar and asked around describing Megs personality and no one knew anything. So he left and head back to the car to meet up with Jay and Dean. When he got there he noticed his brother and Jay going into a motel room he began walking over to the room. Sam reached the room and knocked on the door.

Jay and Dean were making out still slowly moving there mouths together as Dean began to bit Jay's lower lip Jay stopped him.

Dean: What's wrong?  
Jay: Sam is coming we need to stop.  
Dean: Thanks for telling me.

Jay began to pull out some jars containing various liquids and herbs. There was a knock on the door Dean opened it and let Sam in.

Sam: What is going on?  
Dean: Um...  
Jay: I'm making a potions to help us find Meg.  
Sam: How will it do that?  
Jay: Once it is made you say the name of who you want to find and smash it and it will lead you to who you seek.  
Dean: How does it do that?  
Jay: I'm not sure I've never made this potion before.  
Sam: Can we help?  
Jay: Ya one of use can go buy a bottle of vodka here's the money.

Jay handed some money to Dean who left to go buy vodka. Jay began to mix various things together.

Sam: So I hope that I didn't interrupt anything.  
Jay: Nothing much.  
Sam: Sorry.  
Jay: We were only making out so it ok.  
Sam: So Dean and you, I guess Dean really is gay.  
Jay: What's wrong Sam?  
Sam: I've just got to get use to it that's all plus it would be nice if he told me.  
Jay: He's back.  
Sam: What?

Just then Dean came back into the room. He gave Jay the bottle of vodka and he took a sip and then handed it back to Dean.

Dean: Sam do you want some?  
Sam: Sure.  
Jay: Just fill some glass for the three of us.  
Dean: Ok.

Dean filled the glasses and handed one to Sam and one to Jay. Jay set the glass down and started to fill empty bottle with the potion he just made.

Jay: It's finished.  
Dean: Already?  
Jay: Yep.  
Sam: Hey can I have my room key Dean?  
Dean: Sure.

Dean handed a key to Sam and he stood up and walked to the door.

Sam: I'm going to go change and put are stuff in the room.  
Dean: Ok.  
Sam: Will you wait for me to get back to use the potion.  
Jay: Ya.

Sam left the room and Jay walked up to Dean.

Jay: So what should we do till Sam gets back?  
Dean: I can think of something.

Dean pulled Jay close to him and began to bit his lower lip. From there Jay began to kiss Dean's neck. Before they new it Sam was back so they stopped kissing.

Sam: So we ready to do this?  
Dean: I am.  
Jay: Same here so lets find out if it works.  
Dean: What do we need to do?  
Jay: Nothing but I did make you both some potions in case we need more plus here is a few other potions.  
Sam: What are the other potions for?  
Jay: The purple one is an exploding potion, The blue is a sleeping potion, and the green is a freezing one.  
Dean: How do they work?  
Jay: If you need one of the following things just through it at the demon.  
Sam: So the freezing one creates ice.  
Jay: No it stops time or a person but not for long.  
Sam: Ok.  
Dean: We ready?  
Jay: Yep.

Jay step forward and hand the potions to Sam and Dean. He then backed up and smashed his potion on the ground and said Meg as he did. There was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared in the place where the potion was there was a map with a light that was moving. Jay picked it up and showed it to the Winchester.

Sam: So it worked.  
Jay: Guess so.  
Dean: What do we do know?  
Jay: Go after her.  
Sam: Guys she's near this motel.  
Jay: Lets go get her boys.

They each grabbed there weapons and head for the door. When they got to the car they found a red haired girl siting on it.

Girl: Looking for me?

Jay looked at the map then whispered to Sam and Dean telling them that it is Meg.

Meg: Now that's not right you know my name and I don't know yours.  
Jay: That doesn't concern you.  
Meg: Then what does?  
Jay: This!

Jay held out his hand pointed it at her and then made a fist. Meg began to choke and then she passed out.

Jay: Quick we need to get her inside.  
Sam: What did you do?  
Jay: I knocked her out.  
Dean: What are we going to do with her?  
Jay: Were going to trap her then question her.

Sam carried her back to the room where Dean tied her up to a chair and Jay place four different crystals around her.

Dean: Will that hold her?  
Jay: Yep.  
Sam: Now what?  
Jay: We wait for her to wake up.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5 Meg the proposal

Chapter 5

A few hours later Meg woke up and looked around.

Meg: Why am I tied up and trapped in a crystal trap? Oh wait, don't tell me you don't trust me.  
Jay: Of course we don't.  
Sam: What do you know about the new threat?  
Meg: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Dean: Bullshit.

Dean grabbed some holy water and through it on her. She screamed in agony as smoke came off her body.

Dean: Let's try this again, what do you know.  
Meg: Fuck you.

Dean grabbed some more holy water but before he could use it on her Jay stopped him.

Jay: Let me handle this.  
Meg: And who are you again?  
Jay: What do you know about this new evil?  
Meg: You didn't say please.

Jay looked at Meg and she began to scream in pain.

Meg: Fine, I'll tell you what ever you want. Please stop.  
Jay: Fine, what do you know about this new evil.  
Meg: Just that he's ancient and more powerful than anything I've ever heard of.  
Sam: She could be lying.  
Dean: Your right, she could be.  
Jay: I can go into her mind and find out.  
Sam: You can?  
Jay: Ya, it's just very painful if the person fights it or if the information is in deep.  
Dean: Go for it.  
Meg: Please don't that's all I know, I swear.

Jay walked up to Meg and placed his hand on her head she began to scream again as he shifted through her head. He stopped and turned back to Sam and Dean.

Dean: Well?  
Jay: She told the truth, that's all she knows about this demon.  
Sam: Well that's not a whole lot of info.  
Jay: I also got a few other things.  
Sam: Like what?  
Jay: My mother Isis is trapped in a tomb somewhere in Vermont.  
Dean: So we can find her then?  
Jay: Yes.  
Sam: How is this important? And what else did you get?  
Jay: It helps us with Dean's deal I'll explain it to you later. The other thing I got from her is the demon that holds Dean's contract is going to be in New York in about two weeks.  
Dean: Are you sure?  
Jay: Yep.  
Sam: So we can kill him?  
Jay: I'll explain my ideas to you later Sam.  
Meg: Can I go now?  
Dean: What are we going to do with her?  
Sam: Kill her!

Sam pulled out the cult and aimed the gun at Meg. Jay stopped him and said "let me". Jay's hand began to glow white he placed it on Meg and white light appeared all around her and then the demon inside was forced out but once it was out it hovered above the girls body as a big ball of black smoke. Jay opened his hand and a ball of white/blue energy appeared he shot it at the demon and the smoke collapsed in on its self leaving nothing behind. The girl now free from the demon passed out, Jay waved his handed and the girl was gone.

Sam: What the hell was that?  
Jay: I killed the demon and left the girl unharmed.  
Dean: So she's ok.  
Jay: Yep.  
Sam: Where is she?  
Jay: I sent her home.  
Dean: How did you do that?  
Jay: I told you I'm powerful.  
Sam: I guess you meant it when you said "If you wanted us dead we'd be dead".  
Jay: Yep.  
Dean: Just how powerful are you?  
Jay: I told you my parents are gods.  
Sam: What do we do now?  
Dean: Find something to hunt.  
Jay: First we go have dinner, and then we had to Vermont after a night of sleep.  
Sam: Who put you in charge?  
Jay: Well, do either of you know how to get Dean out of his deal?  
Dean: You don't even know if your plan will work.  
Sam: Can you actually get him out of his contract.  
Jay: Of course.  
Sam: I guess that's why you're giving orders.  
Jay: I'm not giving orders, you can do what you want but I'm going to save Dean.  
Sam: Ok.  
Dean: Let's go get something to eat.  
Jay: I don't feel like eating out, someone bring me something back, ok?  
Dean: Fine.  
Sam: Ya, bring me something too I want to hear Jay's plan.  
Dean: How about I just get take out?  
Sam: That's fine.  
Jay: Sound good to me.

Dean left to go get food. Jay told Sam exactly what he told Dean. Sam had a small smile on his face after hearing the plan.

Sam: So you really can save him.  
Jay: Yep.  
Sam: Tell you what, I'm going to eat my food when Dean gets back then I'll leave so you two can be alone.  
Jay: Fine, but don't make it look planned ok?  
Sam: Ok.

When Dean came back he had bought Chinese. They sat down and ate discussing previous fights and demons. When they were finished Sam said "he was tired and was going to bed". When Sam left Dean and Jay began to talk.

Dean: Wanna go for a walk?  
Jay: Sure.

Dean and Jay left the room and began to walk down a hill, which lead to a garden.

Dean: It's beautiful out.  
Jay: Ya, it is.  
Dean: I wish that I could be myself around others, not just you.  
Jay: Soon you will be you just have to get use to everything.  
Dean: It's just Sam that I'm worried about.  
Jay: It will all be ok. Trust me.

Dean looked at Jay now standing around roses and the moon light shining down on him, Dean couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed Jay even though there was a women standing near by. He stopped and Jay looked at him.

Jay: You do realize that someone was watching us right?  
Dean: I don't care.

Jay got ready to say something and he was cut off by another kiss when the kiss ended Jay was breathless and stunned. Dean looked into his eyes.

Dean: I love you.  
Jay: What did you just say?  
Dean: I love you. I'm in love with you.  
Jay: I love you too Dean.  
Dean: I can't imagine my life without you. I know that we just met a couple days ago but I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Jay: You are so sweet and I want to be with you too forever.  
Dean: Will you marry me?  
Jay: What???  
Dean: Will you the love of my life marry me?  
Jay: This is so random and I think you just got caught up in the moment.  
Dean: No, I mean it.  
Jay: Think did you really plan to propose?  
Dean: Yes well not at this exact moment but yes.  
Jay: You ...

Dean cut him off with a kiss and then he got down on one leg and pulled out a gold wedding band.

Dean: I've thought about this from the moment we first kissed, When I went out to get dinner I bought this and I thought that I would wait but seeing you here right know made me realize that I needed to do this know. I love you with all that I am and want to be with you. So I'll ask again will you marry me?  
Jay: So you're really serious.  
Dean: Yes, so what do you say?  
Jay: Yes, of course I'll marry you.

Dean slid the ring on Jay's hand and then he picked him up in his arms and kissed Jay. Behind them fireworks went off. Dean stopped kissing him and looked at the fireworks.

Dean: Did you do that?  
Jay: Yes, but not on purpose.

Dean smiled and went back to kissing his soon to be husband.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6 20 years ago

Chapter 6

Dean put Jay down and they looked into each others eyes.

Jay: Wanna dance?  
Dean: There's no music.  
Jay: So I can take care of that.

Jay snapped his fingers and the song "you and me" by Lifehouse began to play.

Jay: How's that?  
Dean: Well in that case, I would love to dance.  
Jay: Good.

Dean and Jay moved close to each other placing there arms at each others sides. They began to dancing moving slowly spinning then swaying. There feet slowly lifted off the ground, so slowly that Dean didn't even notice. They were up in the sky high above the ground holding each other when Dean looked down and saw how high they were from the ground. He quickly tightened his arms around Jay.

Jay: I was hoping that you would do that.  
Dean: What are we doing?  
Jay: It's called flying.  
Dean: I know that but why the hell are we doing it?  
Jay: Because I want to show you the world.  
Dean: Ok but do we need to be so high.  
Jay: Relax.  
Dean: I can't what if you drop me?  
Jay: I won't.  
Dean: Promise?  
Jay: Of course.  
Dean: Ok but no higher.

Jay lifted Dean into his arms so that he could place his arms around his neck all Dean could think was " this is how superman carries Lois Lane". Jay kissed him then looked into his eyes.

Jay: Ready for a ride?  
Dean: Ok.  
Jay: Where to?  
Dean: Where ever you want to take me superman.  
Jay: Superman?  
Dean: Your holding me like superman holds Lois.  
Jay: Ok.  
Dean: Plus your my superman.

With that they were off flying through the sky.

Some where in Vermont about 20 years ago inside a dime light tomb with morbal coffins and old statues stood a women in a red dress. She was thin and tall with long dark hair and green eyes, she looked young and beautiful. She was talking to a man hidden in the shadows.

Man: Don't worry Isis you won't have to be here long at the most a few hundred year.  
Isis: You won't get away with this Horus.

Horus steps out of the shadows he his tall and muscular with an evil grin on his face. He has Blue eyes and brown hair, he is wearing dark blue jeans with a black tank top.

Horus: Who's gonna stop me?  
Isis: The tribunal.  
Horus: Please by the time they figure it out it will be to late.  
Isis: Someone will come for me.  
Horus: Who?  
Isis: Your brother.  
Horus: Please like he has the power to stop me. Besides if he gets in my way I'll kill him.  
Isis: If you kill him I'll destroy you.  
Horus: Please mother like you have the power.  
Isis: If I didn't you wouldn't have to keep me trapped here.  
Horus: I'm keeping you here so that you can't go running to the other gods and tell them of my plan.  
Isis: Good luck finding him.  
Horus: So that's why I can't track him you put a spell on him.  
Isis: One that keeps him from being found.  
Horus: Goodbye mother.  
Isis: Jason will find me.

Horus turns and heads toward the metal door he turn and says with an evil look on his face " I hope he dose". With that last comment he is gone, leaving Isis alone. She looks up at the stone ceiling.

Isis: Please Zeus If you can hear this our son needs you, he need his full power please ask the other tribunal members to allow him to receive his full power. Son if you can hear me don't come looking for me

20 years later Isis sits there on a coffin deep in thought when the door to this tomb opens. Horus walks in Isis throws a fireball at him but it hits a force field, leaving Horus unharmed.

Horus: It's nice to know that the energy shield keeping you in here still works.  
Isis: Go to hell Horus.  
Horus: Been there done that. My plan is almost completely.  
Isis: Your lucky the tribunal hasn't found out what your up to.  
Horus: Luck has nothing to do with it.  
Isis: That's why it's taken you this long to act out your plan.  
Horus: Of course I couldn't risk them finding me that's why I haven't used my full power.  
Isis: But they still should have noticed all the things you've been doing, which are?  
Horus: Nice try I'm not about to tell you what I've done or what I'm going to do. As for them not noticing well that's because there to busy looking for you and trying to decide whether or not to give Jay his full power.  
Isis: You know that if he gets that power hill be stronger than you.  
Horus: That's why I'm here.  
Isis: If you think that for one second that you can kill me for my power your wrong.  
Horus: I know mother your stronger than me but I also know that your trapped in here.  
Isis: So?  
Horus: If you tell me where my brother is I'll let you out of here once my plan is complete.  
Isis: I have a better idea you take down this force field and I'll show you what I can.  
Horus: I should have known that you wouldn't help me.  
Isis: I told you before you'll never find him.  
Horus: That's why I'm leading him here.  
Isis: What?  
Horus: I put the words tomb in Vermont in all of my demons heads sooner or later hill get it from one of them.  
Isis: If you hurt him the other gods will know, and they will punish you for it.  
Horus: The only problem with that is you magic is keeping him hidden even from them so how will they know?  
Isis: I hope you rote.  
Horus: Love you to mother.

Horus left Isis to think about the fate of her other son.

Back in Honey Grove, Texas it was morning and Jay and Dean were just landing in the motel parking lot after flying around all night. Once Jay's feet were on the ground he put Dean down.

Dean: That wasn't so bad.  
Jay: I'm glad you enjoyed it fiance.  
Dean: That sounds so hot when you say it.

Dean got close to Jay and kissed him then he looked at his watch.

Dean: Wow it's 7 am, we were out all night.  
Jay: I'm going to go take a shower.  
Dean: Want some company?  
Jay: You should get some sleep there will be plenty of time for us to fuck later.  
Dean: If I must then I will but don't you need sleep too?  
Jay: No, I'm a god remember I can go months without sleep.  
Dean: Really?  
Jay: Yep.  
Dean: cool.

Dean kissed Jay goodbye then they went to their own rooms. Jay went to his and got in the shower. Dean went into his room to find Sam drinking a cup of coffee. Dean sat down at the cheap wood table across from him.

Sam: When did you get up?  
Dean: Never went to bed. Before you start asking me other questions there's something I need to tell you. Something that I've been thinking about for awhile. Just promise me you won't say anything until I'm done ok?  
Sam: I know.  
Dean: You know what?  
Sam: I know that your gay?  
Dean: What? how?  
Sam: I saw you kiss Jay.  
Dean: When?  
Sam: The other morning.  
Dean: Why didn't you tell me that you saw me? and how does that make me gay maybe I'm bi.  
Sam: I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, and if you can tell me that your not gay then I will believe it.  
Dean: Well I am gay Sammy and I hope that your ok with it. Cause I can't take you hating me.

Sam got up and hugged Dean then he looked at him.

Sam: Your my brother and I love you the fact that you like guys doesn't change that. Nothing will ever change my love for you big brother I just want you to be happy.  
Dean: So you fine with me?  
Sam: Ya.  
Dean: Good case there's something else I need to tell you.  
Sam: Let me guess you and Jay are a couple?  
Dean: Yes and were also engaged.  
Sam: What?  
Dean: I asked him to marry me and he said yes.  
Sam: You just meet him?  
Dean: I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. From the moment I saw him I knew that he is the guy for me.  
Sam: Fine just as long as your sure that you want to be with him.  
Dean: I'm sure.  
Sam: Well in that case congratulations.  
Dean: Thanks.

Dean got up and Sam hugged him again. They stopped hugging and Dean went over to his bed and laded down.

Sam: So I take it you want to live then?  
Dean: I definitely want to live.  
Sam: Good case were going to get you out of your deal.  
Dean: Yep then I'm getting married.  
Sam: You sure are.  
Dean: But first I need some sleep I was out flying all not litterly don't ask.  
Sam: Fine take a nape.

Dean closed his eyes and went to sleep and Sam began to pack up there stuff. He packed everything in the car then got some food from the near by diner by the time he got back Dean was a wake. Sam gave Dean his breakfast which eat with in minutes, then they head out to get Jay so they could had off to Vermont. When they got to his room Dean knock on his door when Jay opened it Dean kissed him it was hot and full of passion. When he stopped Jay was out of breath he looked behind him and saw Sam.

Jay: Sam is right behind you.  
Dean: I know and I told him everything.  
Jay: Really?  
Dean: Really.

Jay kissed Dean, then walked up to Sam.

Jay: So are you ok with this?  
Sam: Of course and I'd like to say congrats.  
Jay: Thanks.

Sam hugged Jay then they stopped and the three of them looked at each other.

Sam: So were off to Vermont?  
Jay: Yep.  
Dean: Are we driving or are you teleporting us there?  
Jay: Teleporting us, of course.

They head to the car once they were all in it Jay closed his eyes and began to focus with in minutes they were on a road in front of a sign that said welcome to Vermont.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7 Deals

Chapter 7

Dean looked like he was going to throw up, and Sam was pale. There they were in Vermont surrounded by trees and dirty.

Dean: Am I ever going to get use to teleporting?

Jay: Sure you will.

Sam: I don't think I will.

Jay: Of course you will it just takes time.

Dean: Where to?

Jay: Montpelier.

Dean: You got it.

Dean started the impala and they began to drive.

Sam: Why Montpelier?

Jay: There is a record building there where we can find out what tombs were here about 20 years ago.

Sam: How old are you?

Jay: let's just say that I look great for my age.

Sam: Ok I guess. Can I ask you something?

Jay: Go a head.

Sam: If you parent are Zeus and Isis should you be more power full than your mom?

Jay: Yes I should be but I'm not.

Dean: Why is that?

Jay: Well you see the greek and egyptian gods weren't supposed to have sex let alone have children. So after I was born the tribunal of gods decide that I would not receive my full power as punishment for what my parents did.

Sam: That's fucked up.

Dean: ditto.

Jay: I know that's why I we may need my mother to help us get Dean out of his deal.

Sam: You said the tribunal of gods who or what are they?

Jay: It's a group of 11 gods that decided what happens on issues like rule breaking or anything that includes the gods.

Dean: I wish there was something we could do.

Jay: There isn't.

The rest of the ride was quiet until they had just about reached the records library.

Sam: So what we check for tombs that were around 20 years ago?

Jay: And that are still standing today.

Dean: Were here.

Sam: There closed.

Jay: So?

Jay touched Sam and Dean with in a minute they were standing in a room with old files on shelves and 1 computer at a desk.

Jay: Ok Sam you get on the computer, Dean and I will look through the files over here.

Sam: Ok.

Dean: Why does he get to use the computer?

Jay: Because hill get it done faster.

Dean: Fine.

Dean and Jay walked over to the boxes and began to look through them. While Sam began to check the computer. After about an hour Sam called out " I found something". Jay and Dean went over to him.

Jay: What did you find?

Sam: I found that in Vermont there are only 4 tombs that are still standing that were around 20 years ago the rest were destroyed.

Dean: So does that mean we don't have to check any more files?

Jay: Yep know we go check tombs.

Dean: As long as there's no files there I'm good.

Sam: Where do we start?

Jay: Where is the closest one?

Sam: One street over then the next one is in Springfield.

Dean: Lets go.

Jay looked at the to of them and in a gust of wind they where standing in a grave yard next to the impala. The grave yard was old the tomb stones were falling apart and there was only to dieing trees.

They looked around and when they looked to there right they saw it a big tomb that looked old.

Dean: Well this place is creep looking?

Sam: Ya, perfect place to hid a god don't you think?

Jay: Lets find out.

Jay began to walk toward the tomb Sam and Dean fallowing him. When they got to the door Jay looked at it and it went flying off it's hinges. The door land right behind there car.

Dean: Well that was close.

Jay: Relax I controlled where it landed.

Sam: Let's see what's in there.

The three of them walked up to the door way and looked in side to find no one there.

Sam: Well Should we get going?

Jay: No not yet, there is something strange about that statue.

Dean: What?

Sam: It looks normal to me.

Jay: Hold on.

Jay walked up to it and picked it up to look at it. The statue was small it was of a goddess that Jay didn't recognize. Jay throw the the statue deep into the tomb and It hit an invisible shield which caused it to shatter but also to destroy the shield. After the shield was gone the three of them could she Isis standing there looking at them. Isis ran up and hugged her son after she was done she looked at the two Winchesters.

Isis: It's so good to see you Jason.

Jay: It's good to see you too.

Isis: We must leave this place at once.

Isis held her hand up and a tornado appeared around them taking them to a mansion. The room they were in was bright whit with a gold trim to the walls, there were old books on the walls and strange things in jars. Sam and Dean looked puzzled.

Dean: Where are we?

Isis: In LA.

Sam: What is this place.

Isis: It's my house.

Dean: Where is my car?

Isis: It's in the garage Dean.

Sam: How do you know who we are?

Isis: I'm a god it's in my nature to know things.

Jay: Enough question. Who trapped you in that tomb?

Isis: You half brother Horus. He is planing something evil, I don't know what but he must be stopped.

Jay: He's probably the new power that's trying to take over.

Isis: Yes my son he is. You most be careful he wants you dead.

Jay: Why?

Isis: I don't know. So what have you been up to for the past years.

Jay: Nothing much looking for you, and getting engaged to Dean.

Isis: Do you to love each other?

They looked at each other and said "yes".

Isis: Good. Now I have to go.

Jay: Go where?

Isis: To talk to the tribunal.

Jay: Why?

Isis: There's no time for that my son. As for Deans deal you can handle that my son.

Jay: What If In can't?

Isis: Have faith my son and also the Demon holding the contract is in LA right now head to the warehouse by the bay.

With those last few words Isis was gone in a cyclone of wind. Sam and Dean looked at each other then Jay.

Sam: Can you do this with out her?

Jay: If she says I can then I can.

Dean: Well we better get going.

Jay: You to stay here I'll go be myself.

Dean: You can't let us come with you.

Jay: I have to.

Sam: No you don't.

Jay: Yes I do. I love you Dean.

Dean: I love you too.

Jay: Always and forever.

Dean: Forever and Always.

Jay was crying lightly he kissed Dean and with that he was gone. Dean and Sam where left standing there they began to talk.

Sam: Were not really going to stay he are we?

Dean: Of course not lets go find this warehouse.

With that they were off.

Jay arrived inside the warehouse outside of a rusted metal door he could here voice coming from inside. When he entered it he looked surprised to see a young man with black hair standing there in a suit. He had a tan face his eyes were blue.

Jay: What are you doing here?

Man: You look surprised to see me cousin.

Jay: What has it been two or three hundred years Anubis?

Anubis: 223 to be exact.

Jay: You still haven't answered my question?

Anubis: I'm waiting for you to come and try to save your lovers soul.

Jay: So your the one who has Deans contract.

Anubis: Bingo.

There stood Isis surrounded by clouds talking To a man with long blond hair he was Muscular he had Green eyes and he was wearing a white robe.

Isis: Please Zeus if you don't our son will die.

Zeus: I will try but I can't promise anything.

Isis: Go quickly.

Zeus: I have missed you Isis.

Isis: And I you. But now you must go.

Zeus walked away traveling through a bright light leaving Isis to stand there.

Isis: Please let this work.

To be continued

sorry it has been so long, I've been really bussy, and sorry for the way it upload with all the space.


	9. Chapter 8 Battle for a lovers soul

Chapter 8

Anubis lifted his hand up and shaped it as if he was choking someone and Jay began to gasp for air. He stepped forward and Jay was flung at the wall. Now with Jay against the wall gasping for air Anubis begins to speaks.

Anubis: The less you fight the better. Your brother is going to reward me big for killing you.

Jay's body began to glow gold and Anubis went from grinning to looking very scared.

Back in the sky Zesus walks up to Isis.

Isis: Will they do it?  
Zesus: Yes but only if you agree to stay here.

Isis: What?

Zesus: If you don't they won't give him his full power.

Isis: How can they ask me to do this after begging kept from my son for 20 years.

Zesus: I don't know but they have. What is your answer?

Isis: I will stay.

Zesus: Then it will be done.

He point down and a blast of gold was realised from his hand. Giving his son his full power.

As this was happening Dean and Sam arrived outside the where house. They jumped out of the car and Dean ran toward the door only to be stoped by Horus who stabed him in the chest then through him back at the car knocking Sam over. Horus walked forward with a sinister look on his face.

Back inside the where house Jay finished getting his power and land safely with his feet on the ground, he walked toward his cousin Anubis.

Jay: Now what were you saying?

Anubis: I swear I wasn't really going to kill you.

Jay: Of course you weren't.

Anubis: I can help you.

Jay: Your right.

Anubis: I am?

Jay grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground.

Anubis: Please don't kill me.

Jay: Why should I let you live?

Anubis: I'll let Dean out of his contract just don't kill me.

Jay: Give me the contract.

A very old piece of paper appeared in his hand. Jay lowered him down and let go of his throat. Anubis hand the paper over to Jay who ripped it in two as he did this it burned up to nothing.

Anubis: I held up my end of the deal now you have to let me live.

Jay: What deal?

Anubis: If I let Dean go you let me live.

Jay: I never said that we had a deal.

Anubis: You can't...

He was cut off by Jay who's glowing hand was now in side of him. He tried to scream but his lips were sowed shut.

Jay: I can't do what kill you. Of course I can and I will.

Anubis's body began to burn up and with in minutes there was nothing left but ash on the floor. Jay clapped his hand to gather getting rid of the dust on his hands. He began to leave walking through the building.

Horus looked at Dean and Sam and they began to hold there chest. When out of nowhere a blast of red energy sent him flying hitting the wall of the brick building across from the where house. Jay walked forward and stopped next to the car. He looked at his brother and his brother was lifted up against the wall unable to move. He noticed the blood coming from the spot the blast hit him.

Jay: Nice to see you brother.

Horus: But how you don't have enough power to hurt me.

Jay: Think again.

Sam: Hey Dean is dieing over here.

Jay: You'll pay for that one but first I have other thing to fix.

Jay walked over to Sam who was holding his dieing brother in his arms. He placed his hand on Deans wound and his body began to glow white. Jay stopped and moved his hand Dean was fine no sign of being stabbed. Jay walked over to his brother, he stopped right in front of him.

Horus: You can't hurt me you may have browed some power but mine is still greater.

Jay: This power is all mine.

Horus: What?

Jay: The tribunal gave me my full power.

Horus: You would kill your brother would you?

Jay smiled and then shoved his hand into his brother's side. Horus screamed out in pain as fresh blood began to gush from the fist sized wound.

Jay: That's for hurting someone I love.

Horus: Please I'll do what ever you want. I can help you save Dean just stop now.

Jay: I took care of that.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then Sam yelled out "you did?". Jay turned his head around to look at them.

Jay: Ya Dean is safe and so are you.

Sam: Thank you.

Dean: Really?

Jay: Of course but now you have to marry me.

Dean ran over to Jay and kissed him pressing there lips together in a fiery passionate way. When they stopped Dean looked into his eyes.

Jay: I take that as an ok I still want to marry you.

Dean: Like I told you I will love you forever.

Jay: Good.

Horus: That is pathetic love doesn't exist.

By the time Jay turned his brother had gotten free of his mental hold and teleported away. Then they looked over and Sam fell to the ground as he did Horus appeared behind him.

Horus: Thats for everything you have done.

After he said that he teleported away to regain his strength. Jay and Dean ran over to Sam who was face down on the ground with alot of blood around him. Dean turned him over and felt for a pulse. Dean looked at Jay. Dean had tears in his eyes.

Dean: He's dead you after to do something.

Jay place his hand on Sam's chest and his hand along with Sam's body begain to glow white he stopped doing this and Sam snapped up looking very surprised. Dean and Jay both hugged him.

Sam: What just happened.

Dean: Nothing much you just died again.

Sam: Oh is that all?

Jay: You might be a little tired for a few hours.

Sam: Where's Horus?

Dean and Jay: He got away.

Dean: So what happened to you?

Jay: I'm don't sure the only thin I know is that I have alot more power now.

Sam: Can you kill Horus?

Jay: I think so.

Dean: What about my contract who had it? what did you do to get me out of it?

Sam: Can I get up now?

Jay: I'll tell you every once we get out of here.

Jay and Dean helped Sam up and into the car. Then they got in the car and started to drive back to Isis house.

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 9 First Time

On the ride back to Isis house Jay explained everything that had happened to them, or at least what he new. Once they arrived at Isis house they head inside to the dining room sitting down at a large marble table, Jay went to the kitchen and came back with sandwiches for each of them. They talked will they ate them.

Dean: So what are we going to do about your brother?

Jay: I'm not sure yet.

Sam: Shouldn't we come up with a plan?

Jay: It won't help because if a god doesn't want to be found we won't find him.

Dean: But, with all of your power shouldn't you be able to find him?

Jay: If a god is hiding the only thing that can find him is the tribunal.

Sam: Should your mom be back by now?

Jay: Yes, but I have a feeling she isn't coming back.

Sam: What?

Dean(in a whispered tone): I don't think he wants to talk about it.

Sam: I'm tried, where should I sleep?

Jay(pointing to a door to his right): Head out that door take a left to a stair case go up one floor and turn left pick any room you would like. Same goes for you Dean.

Sam got up and said good night and went to go find a room. Jay walked out on the deck Dean followed him.

Dean: I thought that you and I would sleep in the same room.

Jay: I would but I'm not going to bed.

Dean: Well what are you going to do?

Jay: Some research.

Dean: Can I help?

Jay: No, why don't you just go to bed.

Dean: Why?

Jay: Because I don't want to be around you.

Dean: So what you don't want me anymore?

Jay: That is not it, it's just complicated.

Dean: Well tell me what is going on.

Jay: I'm afraid of what might happen to you if your around me.

Dean: What?

Jay: I've been around for a while and other than you there was one person I loved and I started to use magic and got addicted to it and I end up hurting him, He died.

Dean: So your better now, and you could never hurt me.

Jay: I got hocked because of my powers and I didn't have nearly the power I have now.

Dean: I love you and our love with keep that from happening, I won't every leave you.

Jay: Promise?

Dean: Of course.

Jay: So do you really want to share a room tonight?

Dean: If you want to.

Jay: Of course I do.

Dean: Great.

Dean grabbed his love and tossed him into his arms and carried him away to a bed room. Dean place him gently on the bed and he was now on top of him his hands holding him above Jay. He leaned down and kissed him pressing there wet smooth lips together feeling the heat and passionate inside each other. Dean moved his legs so that he was mounting Jay, he quickly removed his shirt button shirt and then his tee shirt so that he was shirt less. He leaned back down on Jay kissing his lips then his neck and Jay then pushed him away so that he could remove his shirt, once it was off he pulled dean back down kissing him running his fingers through Deans hair as Dean began kissing and licking Jay's chest and stomach. Jay flipped dean over so that he was now on top and then he began kissing Dean's chest working his way down to his pants. He undid his belt and then his jeans pulling them off and then removed Deans boxers to reveal a hard 9 inch cock. Jay teased him by licking the head then slowly began to suck him only taking in the head, he could hear Dean moan and he could help but take the whole thing in his mouth going faster and slower and then undoing his pants as well to jerk himself off. He continued to suck Dean's dick for about 20 minutes then Dean began to moan louder and his body quiver and then he was cumming Jay took ever last drop savoring the sweet taste of Dean's cum. Dean pulled Jay up and kissed him then flipped him over so he was on top then worked his way down to Jay's rage hard 10 inch cock and with out even thinking took the whole 10 inches in and began sucking Jay loving every second of his first cock. 15 minutes later Jay came pulling his hot load right in Deans mouth Dean swallowed it, Jay pulled him up for a long passionate kiss. Then Dean moved up to lay his head on the pillow Jay used Dean's strong perfect muscular chest as his pillow.

Dean: Wow.

Jay: I know.

Dean: So that is what it is like to get a blow job from a guy, and to give a blow job.

Jay: Ya, what did you think?

Dean: Now I know what I have been missing for all these years, and your cum taste better than I thought it would.

Jay: What can I say great sex is just one of my god powers.

Dean: Well how did I do?

Jay: You were the best I have had.

Dean: I could stay here forever with you.

Jay: I could too.

Dean: I love you.

Jay: I love you too.

Dean wrapped his arm around Jay even tighter and Jay squeezed Dean tight to and they drifted to sleep holding each other feeling safe, warm, and loved.

The next morning Jay woke up to Dean caring a breakfast in to him, it was eggs over easy and bacon with coffee. With the same for himself too, he placed the tray on the bed and sat down looking into Jay's eyes. Jay sat up and looked at Dean he kissed him good morning.

Jay: You didn't have to do this.

Dean: I wanted to, after all my future husband dissevers breakfast in bed.

Jay: Really you are too sweet. ( he leaned over kissing Dean again)

Dean: So I figured now that I am not going to hell, we should talk about are wedding.

Jay: So you still want to get married even though your going to live a long life?

Dean: Of course I do, what type of wedding do you want, and when do you want it?

Jay: When ever you want to get married is fine with me, and as for the wedding something simple on the beach.

Dean: Sounds good to me, as for when I'm ready to go get married today.

Jay: Really?

Dean: If you want I'd like to marry you today.

Jay: Ok, lets get married today.

Jay and Dean hugged and then kissed, they ate there breakfast and thought about how they would soon be married.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 10 wedding

Chapter 10

Dean and Jay finished eating and had gotten dressed, Dean was wear and pair of tight jeans and a blue button shirt. Jay was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and a red silk button shirt.

Dean: Ok so what are we going to do first?

Jay: Your going to go tell your brother that were getting married today.

Dean: Shouldn't we focus on getting the wedding ready?

Jay: I'll take care of it, you go tell your brother and then go get in the car that will be outside waiting for you, it will take you and Sam to get tuoxs.

Dean: How much is it that going to cost?

Jay: Nothing, i'll take care of it.

Dean: I don't want you to pay for it, I mean I can.

Jay: Dean were going to be married what I have is yours and gods well we tend to end up with alot of money and items because of how long we live. So please it's your money now it's just you don't know who to call yet which I will tell you later.

Dean: Fine, but are you sure you don't want help getting everything ready?

Jay: I'm sure it will only take me a few minutes, now go talk to Sam.

Dean: Ok, I can't wait till were married.

Dean walked over to Jay and kissed him slowly before leaving heading down the long dark blue hall to the spiral stair case and head down to the next floor to Sam's room he knocked and was told to come in. He entered to find Sam sitting down watching TV, He sat down next to him on the couch.

Dean: So I'm getting married today.

Sam: What?

Dean: Jay and I talked and we are going to get married today.

Sam: Aren't you guys rushing it a bit?

Dean: I love him and don't want to spend another day without him as my husband.

Sam: As long as your sure.

Dean: I am, and was wondering if you'll be my best man?

Sam: What of course i'll be your best man.

Dean: Good, well we need to go, there is a car taking us to get suits.

Sam: Ok.

Dean: Sam I just want to say I love you and your support means alot to me.

Sam: I love you too Dean, now lets go get you hitched.

Dean and Sam headed through the large mansion, once they were outside they saw a limo waiting for them. Sam laughed and got a large goof grin on his face. Deans mouth hung open.

Sam: Dude I love your soon to be husband, he is the best.

Dean: I guess so, he got us a limo.

Sam and Dean got inside to find ice cold beer waiting for them, they had a toast to Jay and head off.

Back Inside Jay was making calls to get everything set up for the wedding, after an hour or so he had almost everything taken care of. He then called to get the next thing his best man. The phone rang and was answered after the third ring.

Ruby: Hello?

Jay: Hello Ruby, so I have something to ask you.

Ruby: Go head.

Jay: Well your the closet thing I have to a friend so I was wondering if you would be my brides made/best man thing?

Ruby: Really, of course. So who you marring?

Jay: Dean Winchester.

Ruby: What??? You and him are together?

Jay: Yes.

Ruby: Ok so what date should I save?

Jay: Today.

Ruby: What?? Your getting married today? Isn't that rushing things a bit?

Jay: Yes were getting married today, and I know it seems fast but when you find your soul mate you just know. Dean is that to me and I don't want another day to go by without being his husband.

Ruby: Ok, so where do I need to be?

Jay: You know the vineyard with the ocean view, be there as soon as you can.

Ruby: See you there.

Jay: Bye.

With that he hung up, he got up and looked out the window to see his limo was ready, he quickly grabbed a bag and head out.

Sam and Dean had gone and got there tuxes, and were now in the limo talking.

Sam: Your so crazy for getting married today.

Dean: What can I say other than i'm head over heals in love.

Sam: That sounds so gay.

Dean: Well I am gay.

Sam: I now, you are marring a guy.

Dean: You know this is great.

Sam: What?

Dean: Being open with you, I used to think I would never come out.

Sam: Why?

Dean: Because I just didn't think you would be ok with my gayness.

Sam: See that is why your crazy, your my brother you could tell me anything, being gay isn't a big deal to me.

Dean: Well I know that now. I love you little brother.

Sam: I love you too.

The limo pulled up to a beautiful vineyard that over looked the ocean, Sam and Dean got out of the limo and were lead to a room wear they could get ready.

Jay was already there getting ready in his room, he was in a robe looking in a mirror, when there was a knock on his door, he got up and open it. Ruby gave him a big hug then walked in and sat down, on the couch, Jay sat next to her.

Ruby: So what am I going to wear?

Jay: Don't worry I have a selection of dresses for you, right through there( he point to a door).

Ruby: Ok, Now you have to tell me what you see in Dean?

Jay: Everything, he is sweet, loving. Words can't describe how I feel when he holds me.

Ruby: So do you mind if I go pick out my dress?

Jay: Go head I need to get ready my self.

Ruby got up and walked over to the door Jay had pointed to, she opened it to find a room filled with rakes of cloths and shoes. She ran right to a dark blue strapless dress. She quickly got into it and couldn't help but stare she loved it. She then found stiletto heals to match it. When she re-entered the room where Jay was he was in a tux and opening the door for two make up artist. He turned around to look at Ruby.

Jay: You look amazing.

Ruby: Thanks.

Jay: Now sit down, so you can get your hair and make up done.

Ruby took a seat and her make up artist went to work. Jay sat down and had his Make up done as well, just enough to give him perfect skin. Once they were finished Jay told Ruby where to go. She headed out the glass doors to her right and turned right then left down the aisle which was decorated like a beautiful garden to where Sam was standing with a angel of destiny who would be performing the ceremony. Once there she gave the signal to Jay, as Sam did the same for Dean they both rounded the corners and got a good look at the other. They met and walked down the aisle.

Angel of destiny: We are here today to unit Dean and Jay in the union of marriage binding the two together for ever. Jay do you take Dean to be your partner, your soul mate in this life and every future one?

Jay: I do.

Angel of destiny: Dean do you take Jay to be your partner your soul mate in this life and every future one?

Dean: I do.

Angel of destiny: Repeat after me heart to thee, body to thee, soul to thee forever.

Dean and Jay: Heart to thee, body to thee, soul to thee forever.

Angel of destiny: Exchange rings.

Sam hand Dean his ring, and Ruby hand Jay his ring. Dean took Jays hand and slipped the ring on, Jay did the same.

Angel of destiny: You may kiss.

Dean and Jay moved in close and kissed passionate kiss that made fireworks go off around them literally. The angel smiledand with that she was off just a bright swirling light where she had been. Dean and Jay stopped to look at the fireworks and then went right back to kissing.

The wind suddenly picked up and dark clouds rushed in and lighting started. And Zeus loud vocie could be heard.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 11 the end

Chapter 11

Zeus loud voice could be heard saying "this breaks several of are laws how dare you do this my son". Dean fell forward into Jay's arms, he was pale he looked like he was nearly dead. Jay yelled in a loud angry voice that made the whole ground shake. He waved his hand stopping time and walked forward from Dean he turned into a tornado and with that he was stand in front of his father Zeus in heavenly room that was bright with high gold pillars. He quickly stepped forward and grabbed his father by throat and slammed him into a pillar holding him up against it.

Jay: How dare you ruin my day.

Zeus: You know that marring a human is against almost all the rules.

Jay: Do you think I care about the rules?

Zeus: Whether you care or not no son of mine will break them. Your husband will die.

Jay: Your going to remove your curse or i'll kill you.

Zeus: Even if I do remove this curse what is going to happen 60 years from now when he is old and dieing and your the same as you are now?

Jay: I have a plain to fix that.

Zeus: What is that?

Jay: After I kill my brother I'm giving up most of my power, I will age and die with him.

Zeus: That is crazy your a god why would you give that up for some dumb human.

Jay: He isn't some human, he is my world.

Zeus: Do you really love him that much? To give up all this.

Jay: Yes.

Zeus: Please put me down.

Jay lowered his father to the ground and let go of his throat.

Jay: What about your curse?

Zeus: Will remove it, and I will buy you sometime with the tribunal, so you can get ride of that rat Horus.

Jay: Once I give up most of my powers they won't be able to come after Dean or I right?

Zeus: Yes once you give them up you will free from them.

Jay: Good.

Zeus: Now get back to your husband.

Zeus hugged his son and with that Jay was gone back to his husband. He walked back to where he was and started time back up and as soon as he did Dean was fine. He then heard in a whisper check my temple, the voice was a voice he had heard his whole life it was his mothers. Then in a flash of the events leading to this moment he figured out what Horus main goal or plain was.

Jay: Oh my god why didn't I see it before.

Dean: See what?

Jay: My brother I know what he is planing.

Dean: You know what he is planing?

Jay: Yes.

Sam: How?

Jay: I heard my mother's voice she said to check her temple and that's when it hit me. Everything that has happened was all part of his plain.

Ruby: What?

Jay: He is going to wake up Cronus.

Sam: Like titan Cronus?

Jay: Yes titan Cronus, it took every god there is to trap him. He is nearly un-killable. And with my mother not guarding her temple. He has everything he needs to wake him up. He took my mother knowing, she would make the deal to stay with the tribunal, allowing him to get the spell to wake him up. Which was hidden in her temple. Also that I would get my full power giving him everything he needs.

Dean: How does you having your full power play into his plain?

Jay: Cronus steals power, he will come after me to take mine and when he does, Horus with steal his. Once he has His power I will be no match for him. Once he has mine the tribunal will be no match for him and he can take there's then take control of the world.

Dean: How do we stop him?

Jay: We get to him before he can wake Cronus up. I think it may take all of us to do it, are yous in?

Dean: Hell ya I'm in.

Sam: Of course.

Ruby: Ah I got nothing better to do.

Jay: We all need to go change and meet back here.

They all headed back to the rooms where they had gotten ready for the wedding. Once they had changed back they met back up, and with in a second they were gone in. Everything to them was spinning and once it stopped they were in a ice cave looking at a frozen stone statue of Cronus. He was tall and muscular. Jay quickly ran up to the statue and placed his glowing red hands on it melting the ice. After the ice melted the statue shattered. Jay turned to the others.

Jay: He has already been here.

Sam: So Cronus is free?

Jay: No, this was just a statue keeping the location of the real Cronus inside it. Sense it has already been opened Horus has already been here.

Dean: Well what are we waiting for?

Jay: We need to have a plain.

Ruby: Well you know what he is going to do, so tell us what to do.

Jay: Once Cronus wakes up he will go for the most powerful person there, so he won't wake him up till we get there. Ruby he will have a glowing orb your goal is to smash it.( Jay made a sword appear in Sam's hand) Sam you take that sword and shove it right through the statues heart. Dean your job is to find an old gold tablet and read the spell on it. Every one good so far?

All of them: Yes.

The room was spinning and they were standing in front of to large gold doors, in a long hall with two stair cases leading down on both sides of the door.

Jay: Dean take the left stair case down to a room filled with books find the tablet and bring it up here and read what it says.

Dean: I'm not leaving your side.

Jay: Fine Sam give Dean your sword and you go find the tablet.

Sam handed his sword to Dean. He then head down the stair case to find his tablet.

Jay: You two stay behind me until I tell you. Ruby once I tell you to go, go after the orb where ever it is and destroy it. Dean when I say run right to the statue and shove that sword through it's heart.

Ruby: Your the boss.

Dean: Just promise not to do anything crazy.

Jay: As long as you don't.

Dean: Of course not.

Ruby: Can we go in now?

Jay: Yes.

Jay pushed the doors open they walked forward into a large room, that was mostly empty except for a statue of Cronus, a small table in front of it where the orb was and Horus. Jay quickly blasted Horus with electrical energy sending him across the room. Jay ran to him telling Ruby and Dean to go. Ruby quickly smashed the orb the white energy released went into the statue. Dean shoved the sword right through the statues heart. Jay was standing near Horus who was still on the ground.

Horus: It is to late he will awake and destroy the world.

Jay: Will see about that.

Jay held out this hand and blast of energy was released destroying Horus. The statue was beginning to crack Sam came running in and read the tablet creating a vortex sucking the statue in. The force began to pull all of them towards it, Dean reached for Jays and just as there fingers were about to touch a white light blinding all of them filled the room. When the light was gone they were standing in a room with all the other gods. Zeus walked forward to Ruby the rest were still in shock.

Zeus: For helping to save us we have a reward for you.

Ruby: Ya what is that?

Zeus: You will see.

He placed his hand on her and she was gone in a rush of white light. Isis then stepped forward to Sam placing her hand on his head making him disappear in a white light. Zeus then walked over to Jay and Dean.

Dean: What did you do to Sam? Where is he?

Zeus: Don't worry he is fine and you may see him again, but we have something to offer you two.

Jay: You mean your not going to hurt either one of us?

Zeus: No for all that you have done we are over looking the laws you two have broken.

Dean: What are you offering us?

Zeus: You two can either have any request granted or Dean you can be made a god and you two can join us forever.

Dean; What about Sam?

Zeus: This offer isn't for him.

Jay: Dean do you trust me?

Dean: With my life.

Jay: We don't wish to join you in fact I want to give up my powers, and I want all of you to use them to ride the world of evil to make it a utopia.

Athena walked forward so it is done, with a wave of her hand Dean was gone.

Jay: Where is he?

Athena: He is fine.

Jay: Bring him back here now!

Athena: No.

With that all the Gods held there hand up drawing out all of Jay's power, he was blinded by it and when it was gone he was standing on balcony over looking the ocean in Deans arms. Ruby was out on the beach, and Sam was standing near Jay and Dean with Jessica in his arms.

Jay: Your both ok?

Sam: Better than ok, I would like you to meet Jessica. Jessica this is Dean's husband Jay.

Jessica: Nice to meet you.

Jay: It is a pleasure. I guess I know what they did for you.

Sam: Yes, they gave me Jessica back.

Jay: Dean how are you?

Dean: Better now that your here.

Jay: What is Ruby doing?

Dean: Enjoying life, they made her human.

Jay: Really?

Dean: Yes. Now if your done there are people I would like you to meet.

As Dean said this John and Mary waked out on to the balcony. Jay looked into Deans green eyes.

Dean: Mom, dad I would like you two to meet my husband, Jay I would like you to meet my parents.

Mary hugged Jay and gave him a kiss on the cheek. John shook his hand and gave him a hug.

John: Welcome to the family.

Mary: Yes welcome to the family.

Jay: Thank you both. Do you two remember anything?

John: Everything.

Mary: Yes, now enough talking family hug.

After there family hug, Mary lead Sam, John, and Jessica inside to give Jay and Dean some alone time. Dean wrapped his arms around Jay's wast, Jay placed his hands on Dean shoulders.

Dean: So ready to live and age as a human?

Jay: Yes, Ready to just be a normal happy family?

Dean: Ya know I think I am.

Jay: Good cause all we have to do is be happy, to live like everyone else and no more fighting evil.

Dean: I know, that actually sounds nice. I love you.

Jay: I love you too.

Dean looked into Jay's eyes and smiled, he pulled Jay closer to him and pressed his warm wet lips against Jays. A kiss filled with love.

The End


End file.
